Clear
by littlemalfoy
Summary: Ginny begins an affair with Draco. There is only one problem- she's invisible, and he has no idea who she really is. Draco/Ginny. Fluff. Based loosely on the story of Cupid and Psyche.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__** Based loosely on the story of Cupid and Psyche.**_

**Clear **

Ginny Weasley wasn't one to read for pleasure. She _was_ a Weasley, after all, not a Granger. She would much rather be drinking in the sharp, fresh air of the outdoors than the words of a page. But for some reason, on the 3rd day of her 6th year she felt inclined to go and curl up with an interesting book. The book she chose to read was a very unassuming - thin but not too thin, with a plain brown leather cover that was slightly dusty. She decided to leave it under her pillow until she got the chance to read it, so that no one would 'borrow it' from her and return it to her well after it was due, which had happened to her before. It was late at night when she finally finished her homework and took the book from under her pillow.

Ginny opened it to a random page and inhaled. The book smelt older than it looked – almost like sandalwood, but not quite. The text was very small, so much so that she had to use a magnification charm to read it. But what she found made it worth the effort.

_Creoabsens - Invisibility Spell – Spell makes caster invisible for 4 hrs. To be used only once every 24 hrs._

There was a passage under it describing the spells origins, but Ginny wasn't interested in that. She wondered why people bothered buying expensive invisibility cloaks, which could be pulled off of you, when they could just use this?

_Probably because of the time limit, _she thought. But while "Harry and friends" might need to be invisible for more than four hours on there adventures, Ginny wouldn't need much more than an hour to just explore the castle a bit after curfew. With the trio leaving her out of most conversations and all adventures, Ginny didn't have much to do. Why couldn't she have her own personal expeditions?

Excited, Ginny pulled her wand out and got on her knees.

"_Creoabsens_," she whispered. The change happened immediately – within seconds Ginny was completely invisible.

Grinning ear-to-ear, she slipped out of the girls dormitory, through the common room and out of the portrait – this was the first time she had been out after curfew, and she felt a rush of guilty exhilaration overwhelm her. She stifled the urge to giggle naughtily as she made her way through the halls, breathless with excitement.

Four hours. Four hours to do whatever she pleased, with no one there to see her. She made a point to look in every room she could, wanting to see how different each looked at night. Because of her time limit, she didn't attempt to open many closed doors – but one of them seemed to call to her. She hesitated, then drew her wand and whispered a quick '_Alohamora_'.

The door swung open, and Ginny couldn't have been more surprised at what she found.

Draco Malfoy.

Sleeping on a teacher's desk.

Drooling.

She held her breath and stood very still as he stirred. He blinked and wiped a bit of drool away before he noticed the now-open door.

"What the hell?"

His wand was out with in a second, aimed right at the doorway- right at her.

"_Stupif-"_ he began.

"Wait!"

He stopped, but did not lower his wand.

"Who's there?" he asked suspiciously.

"I- I can't tell you..but I promise I only wanted to see what was in here. I'll just go now."

He blinked at her.

"Wow. You must really be an idiot if you think I'd buy that." he slid out of the desk and grasped blindly in the air, trying to pull her invisibility cloak off. Ginny smirked as his hand found her face, solid and invisible- with no fabric covering it.

"How did you-?" he began.

"It's a spell," she told him, " _Creoabsens_."

"Potter obviously doesn't know about it." Draco smirked, pleased at the fact that he knew something Harry didn't and probably never would.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she breathed, annoyed. "I have to go now."

"No you don't." His wand flew out, and with a series of spells he managed to lock the door. "You woke me up – now entertain me until I fall asleep."

After an _alohamora _proved ineffective at opening the door, Ginny resigned herself to the fact that she would have to do what Malfoy said.

"How?" she asked miserably.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know? Do whatever. Talk, if you're too stupid to think of anything else to do."

"Or too tired." Ginny yawned. "Well, I think you're an ass, Malfoy, just for the record."

"Duly noted." he said dryly. "At least I know you're not in Slytherin - no one there calls me 'Malfoy'. Or an ass, except Pansy and Blaise, and you don't sound like them. "

"Parkinson and Zabini call you an ass?" Ginny asked, amused.

Draco rolled his eyes. "And vice-versa. Don't your friends do the same?"

"All my friends do is ignore me," Ginny mumbled bitterly, not knowing for the life of her why she was spilling her secrets to a Malfoy.

"Well then, they can't be very good friends, can they? I'd get over them, if I were you." he advised, sounding annoyed. "Why the hell are you telling me about them anyway?"

Ginny grinned.

"It's odd how you give me advice and then act like you could care less."

For the first time in...ever, Ginny saw him smile.

"What can I say?" he said smoothly, "Slytherins love to confuse."

This seemed to be the ice-breaker. The following hour went past in a blur of dark humor, laughter and- because he was a Malfoy- smirks.

"I have to go now," Ginny said softly, knowing her invisibility would wear off soon. She was shocked by the feeling of sadness that knowing she had to leave brought her.

"Come back tomorrow, then." he yawned. "You're not terribly interesting, but you beat sleeping, at least."

Ginny rolled her eyes at his ego, but found herself agreeing. With a flick of his wand, the door was opened and she slipped out into the night.

"Why do you sleep here, anyway?" Ginny asked. It was a week later. Every night, against her better judgment, she had visited him and wasted her four hours a night listening to his snarky, sarcastic comments, loving every minute of it. They had become close friends, and she was closer to him than she had ever been the golden trio.

"Sleeping in my room is too common. Everyone expects me to do it." Draco was sitting against the wall with his eyes closed, completely relaxed.

Ginny laughed.

"You make it sound like a trend. It's school policy!"

"Yes, well, since when did Slytherins follow school policy?" he asked, shrugging.

"Like _all_ Slytherins break rules. I can't imagine someone like Snape breaking school rules and bragging about it." Ginny commented.

Draco smirked.

"That's because you don't know him. In just his 1th year, he socked James Potter a total of 273 times. In 2nd year he fell asleep during Potion's class and caused an explosion when his hair got into his potion – 20 times. In his third, he climbed the Whomping Willow and lived to tell the story – it's like a pet to him now, and it only lets him get close to it. That's why his was so pissed when Potty and Weasel drove into it. In his fourth year he snuck into Dumbledore's office with my father and stole his candy supply – the headmaster was cranky for weeks. In his 5th year he kicked the ass of a teacher he didn't like. If the man wasn't too much of a coward to tell on him, he would have been expelled. In his 6th year he called Mcgonnagal a prude when she scolded him after finding him having a foursome with his girlfriend and my parents. In his 7th year he organized a party in the common room with firewhiskey and extremely loud heavy metal music."

Ginny laughed, her eyes widening in newfound appreciation for her Potion's teacher.

It was moments like these that kept her coming back.

That, and the way her heart jumped when he laughed.

* * *

Nearly a month passed before Ginny found it in herself to admit what she had been suspecting for a long while.

She was in love with Draco Malfoy.

Who had no idea who was hiding behind the invisibility spell.

That night, Draco noticed her sad, slightly detached mood and questioned her about it.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," Ginny responded sadly.

Draco blinked.

"Why not?"

"Because," she whispered. "I have – strong feelings for you."

"And?"

She glanced up at him.

"You don't get it. _Romantic _feelings."

He stared at her for a few moments.

"Good," he said softly.

Ginny's eyes widened at the emotion she saw in his eyes.

"Is that some weird Slytherin way of saying you love me too?"

His blush said it all.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he informed her. "Where are-?"

Ginny smiled.

"My lips?" she finished, taking his hand, "Here." she pressed his fingers to her lips, and his own lips soon replaced his hands.

* * *

Ginny never suspected she would lose her virginity before she was married. But here she was, lying next to her former worst enemy on a the hard wood of the desk in the empty classroom. It had been wonderful - but the experience was bittersweet because she couldn't fall asleep with him, and had to leave instead.

For the first time since she stumbled upon him, Draco wanted to know exactly who she was.

"Why do you have to leave now?" he asked, "Why can't you just tell me who the bloody hell you are?"

"I can't! Please understand," she begged, pulling on her clothes.

Suddenly, a very strange look crossed Draco's face.

"Your tie," he said slowly, picking the red-and orange striped garment. Since it was not on her body, it had lost it's invisibility. "Gryffindor."

Ginny froze. Draco stared at it for a few more moments before letting it drop to the floor.

"I don't care," he said, "I don't care. Just tell me who you are so you can come back to bed – or desk- whatever."

Ginny picked her tie back up.

"You already know who I am." she said, "A name and a face doesn't make a person. If you love me, what you already know is more than enough."

With that said, she slid out into the halls.

* * *

They continued their affair in this manner for about a month more before Draco's curiosity became too much to bear. He made sure to keep her for as long as possible that night, so that she only 15 minutes or so to get back. When she left, he stole after her. As he suspected, she ran out of time and the invisibility wore off.

What he saw shocked him.

The girl he had loved so much – the one he had been having an affair with for a month – was one of his worst enemies.

Ginny had had a feeling that she was being followed and chose that moment to turn around. She paled when she saw Draco staring at her, shocked, and quickly decided to run before he could make a scathing comment to further break her heart, crying harder than she had in years.

She avoided him like a plague that entire week, sneaking through secret passages and ducking into closets to make sure she didn't see him.

Finally, she decided it would be safe to take the normal route to class again. Draco, sensing this, hide and waited for her to pass, pulling her into a corner.

"What are you doing?!" she screeched.

"I think we should start seeing each other again," he breathed.

Ginny stopped struggling.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because," he said, grinning. "I have strong feelings for you."

Ginny smiled slightly.

"And?"

"You don't get it." he said, feigning frustration. "_Romantic _feelings."

Ginny buried her face in his shoulders, enjoying their closeness.

"Good," she said, her voice muffled.

He arched an eyebrow.

"Is that some odd Gryffindor way of saying you love me?"

"Well, you know us," Ginny laughed. "We Gryffindors love to confuse."

But in reality, life had never been so incredibly clear.


	2. Epilogue

**Diagon Alley**

_**A/N: **Don't read if you want a happy ending, or for D/G to end up together._

Ginny Weasley sighed, feeling extremely bored. Harry was rattling on – yet again- about Quidditch. Though she liked the sport, she didn't want to have to hear about it 24/7 – a point she had tried explaining to Harry several times with no success.

"Albus, hurry up." she called.

The green eyed-eleven year old tore his face from the window of a shop and grinned apologetically.

"Sorry mum. Just looking at the new broom."

Lily, his little sister, sniffed in disapproval.

"Why would you be looking at _that_? Those new robes at Madame Malkins are so much prettier!"

"Prettier? Who cares if it's prettier?"

Ginny smiled. At least two good things had come of her miserable marriage. She would rather listen to Harry rattle on forever than to lose her children.

Her eyes scanned the crowd idly as she tried her best to completely ignore Harry's ramblings.

Suddenly, she froze. A flash of platinum blond hair was all she had seen, yet it was enough to completely paralyze her. What was _he _doing here?

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Harry asked, finally pausing his annoying chatter long enough to realize his wife was upset.

"Gin? _Hello?" _Harry's followed her line of vision, his eyes narrowing when he saw who it was- Draco Malfoy and his 12-year old son Scorpios. Usually, the two could never be found shopping. They instead chose to send out personal shoppers to get what they needed.

Harry always had thought it was just Malfoy's way of showing off how rich and powerful he was. Damn, what was he doing here? Did he have to ruin everything?

"_Malfoy," _Harry hissed angrily.

The man's head snapped around, but he didn't look at Harry. Instead, his eyes were drawn to Ginny. The two stared at each other for several moments before Ginny turned her gaze towards Scorpios. The boy looked at her thoughtfully.

"Scorpios Malfoy," he announced haughtily.

"Ginny Weasley," she responded shakily.

She glanced back up at Draco, who smiled sadly. Ginny took a deep breath, feeling her heart break all over again.

"Well, Malfoy. Have a nice life," Ginny said, "and it's nice to meet you, Scorpios."

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

A nod later, they parted, and Ginny returned to her husband, who was thankfully silenced by confusion.

She needed time to think about the two men she had left behind.

The man who loved her, and the son who'd never been given a chance to.


End file.
